Is Anyone Still Human?
by thedeadwalking91
Summary: An existance defined by blood and death always catches up with you, and more importantly; your friends. HalxOC (Follows on from series 4 of the UK show, only continuity is that they work in the hotel and not the cafe.)
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Series 4. Not following from Series 5! Please read and review! I own none of the gang! **

* * *

Chapter One

Accident

A heavy sigh broke the silence of the walk home. The sun was up, and provided just another reminder that sleep was yet to happen; it always seemed that the comfort of slumber was furthest away when the front door was in sight. The key turned, and the lock clicked; the door creaking slightly as it opened. But an eerie silence filled the entranceway, as well as the rest of the downstairs of the house, and hazel eyes narrowed at the odd situation.

'Alex?'

Silence

'Tom?'

Silence

Hal threw the keys onto the counter, and shrugged off his leather coat; placing it neatly on the sofa next to the window. He walked into the kitchen, softly and quietly; as if he was a teenager sneaking back in from a night of drinking. His face frowned, and he walked up to the rota which broke down the duties of each of the housemates.

_Alex-Dusting_

_Tom-Full Moon_

Of course, Tom was not going to be home for a couple of hours yet. He made the choice to transform in the woods, something about Alex being a lady and not needing to watch it happen. Hal shook his head, a smirk on his lips as he recalled the conversation they had while taking the chicken out of the fridge. That still didn't explain where Alex was, but Hal was appreciative of the quiet now the initial panic wore off; maybe he will sleep in peace considering he had to stay at the hotel all night.

'Where have you been?' A light Scottish voice quickly dissolved any hopes of going to sleep peacefully.

Hal dropped his head slightly, 'I was at work. The hotel, remember? We had a pregnant lady give birth last night, and I was called in to assist because the member of staff in charge fainted.' His voice was tired, and he hoped Alex could hear it too and let him leave to get some sleep.

'Ah, how sweet. Hal saves the day yet again.' Her words normally would have bothered Hal, but he'd known Alex for two months now, and the bitterness of his 'tangential' involvement in her death was nothing more than just annoyance. He hoped so anyway.

'I did not "save the day", I simply helped in the miracle of birth.' He let his shoulders drop and a heavy breath escape his lips as he could see Alex about to ask him more question.

'Alright, calm down Dr Hal...miracle of birth?! Did they give you Ki'Ora to get you through this experience?' Then Alex's eyes widened slightly, and a smile appeared on her face, 'wait a minute, are you getting broody?'

'I do not get broody; I just appreciate the things in life that remind me why it's important to try to be human.'

'Man, that's deep. What did she have?' Alex was not one for the deep and meaningful, living with all men before she was dead made sure of that.

'A baby boy. The paramedics arrived and took them both to the hospital, so that's all I know.' His eyes hid a small detail.

'You are hiding something, I can tell. I know you Hal, so spill. What did you do? Did you eat the father? Was he a dick? If he deserved it, I'm sure Tom will understand.'

Hal shook his head, 'what, no! I have not had blood since...' they both shifted their gaze from each other's dark eyes. 'It's nothing really.'

'It's something, so spill it. Now.'

'Hannah...'

The slight hint of jealousy was apparent in Alex's voice. 'Oh, Hannah is it now?'

Hal did not miss the jealousy in the Scottish ghost's voice, and simply huffed as he continued. 'Hannah asked me my name, and I said it was Harry; but people call me Hal. And then...'

'You have got to be kidding me. Women are now naming their babies after you?' Alex could not believe what she was hearing. 'A month ago you were drinking me, now they want to name a fucking road after you?!' The sarcasm was thick and her words were bitter this time. She dropped her arms by her side with an audible thud as they brushed off her green dress.

Hal opened his mouth, but a crashing noise closed it instantly and his hazel eyes bore into Alex's brown ones.

'Don't look at me, I'm here with you.' She shook her head, her cropped brown hair flicking slightly as she did so.

Hal walked passed Alex, and ran swiftly up the stairs to investigate the noise, all forms of tiredness now replaced with a new found adrenaline. It had been quiet for the trio since Annie, Eve left and the Old Ones were destroyed, but that just made Hal more nervous.

There was more shuffling, and Hal approached the room with more stealth, picking up a lamp as he passed one of the unoccupied rooms, one advantage of living in a hotel. Hal held the lamp tight as he stepped closer to the room, and he was about to strike when he was tackled to the ground. He coughed as he was taken by surprise by the attacker, but the lamp was thrust out of his hands just as he went to hit. Alex stood and started to pull the figure off. It was Tom.

Hal frowned, 'Tom, what are you doing. You are not normally back until midday, and why are you crashing around up here?'

Tom's soft brown eyes were wide with panic, even though he knew the man before him still lying on the floor. 'Why are ya coming at me with a lamp?' Tom held out his hand to help Hal up off the floor.

'How was I supposed to know what was going on. I thought there was an intruder.'

Alex scoffed, and it brought a further frown out of both the men in front of her, so she just rolled her eyes and folded her arms; deciding not to get involved.

'I was just moving some stuff around.' Tom shifted awkwardly under the gaze of both the vampire and the ghost.

Hal stepped forward slightly, 'but this isn't your room Tom. What were you moving?'

Tom sighed heavily. 'You know how we always forgive ya' when you've eaten someone.' He would not bring his eyes to look into Hal's, but he could sense the man's shame radiate from him.

'Yes Tom. I know.'

'Well, about that.' Tom's voice wavered slightly.

'Have you eaten someone Tom?' Alex cut through the tension in her usual blunt style, and all three of them stood wide eyed at the question.

Tom shook his head quickly, 'no, I've not eaten 'owt.' That's when he caught Hal's gaze. It reassured him, which was a surprise. But he was looking at his best friend. In that moment, he moved to the room he had run out from to attack Hal, and opened the door properly.

'Hal. I need your help.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this chapter reads okay! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Avoiding Death

Hal waited impatiently, he continued to press his fingers to his thumb the longer time went on. The room seemed to shrink the longer he was there for and it was making Hal feel claustrophobic; but having a pacing Tom did not help.

'Did it work?' Tom's puppy dog eyes were soft, and Hal could feel a rising urgency in the young man's voice.

He breathed heavily as he stood, contemplating putting an arm on the pacing man to stop him; but decided against it. 'I am sure everything went perfectly. All things considered.' Hal's hazel eyes fell on the issue in question, and mixed emotions ran through his non-beating heart.

On the bed was the body of a young woman, no older than twenty-six; with shoulder-length wavy hair. She wore a pair of jeans which look like they had seen better days, and a blue top, a simple outfit; the woman was probably not expecting to be doing much dressed in those clothes. But it still was not enough to keep her anonymous from the world she would now be a part of.

Tom decided to stop pacing off his own accord, and he stood next to Hal watching the woman closely as well as keeping an eye on his brother-of-sorts. The innocence which still possessed the Werewolf was refreshing to the Vampire; it gave him hope that trying to be human was not all a bad thing.

'You did the right thing to bring her here; she will wake up soon, and we can find out what happened.' Hal turned to face Tom, and they both shared a look of understanding and fear; it seemed that their lives would yet again take a turn on the road of joining humanity. Just at that moment Alex popped into the room; a reminder for Hal that trying to be human was a constant battle.

Her Scottish accent made the whole room seem a bit livelier, 'She not awake yet? Hope she isn't girly if I've got to be living with her.'

Both Hal and Tom looked at her with wide eyes, and she sighed, 'You are telling me that you both did not consider the fact that our sleeping beauty would need to move in with us once she wakes up?'

Tom simply shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, 'Of course we did. Obviously. But ya know...'His words failed him, and he just continued to stare at the girl on the bed.

'I think what Tom is trying to say, is that our minds were more occupied with trying to save the girl than the extra lodger. But I am sure there will be plenty of space for her.' Hal also watched the girl on the bed like a hawk, and Alex rolled her eyes at the pair.

'Whatever. What are you doing to do, get her a job at the hotel?' Alex sat on the bed, and was looking at the girl in an intrusive manner.

Hal scowled and motioned for Alex to move away from the visitor like that, 'We'll see, it is a bit early to be offering the girl a job. There is a lot to do before that.'

'We will need a new rota.' Tom's words made Alex chuckle and Hal would be lying if he said that the idea did not make him a bit happier considering their current situation.

'Tom, not for a while. Why do you not go out for a bit, you too Alex. I should probably ease her into it.' Hal stood, still mesmerised by the woman on the bed, focusing on all the questions he had to ask her, as well as all the answers to the questions she would ask him.

Tom nodded, and turned to leave. 'Let us know when you need us,' He placed a hand on Hal's shoulder. 'Thank you.' They both acknowledged the unspoken bond between them, and those two words Tom said, he meant with the bottom of his heart. The sound of the door opening and closing was all that filled the room, until Alex made her presence still known; those boots clonking around as she walked closer to Hal.

Her proximity made Hal shift uncomfortably; things were different with Alex's ghost than they were with Annie. With Annie, it was simple and had nothing to do with Hal; whereas Alex was dead because of him. The guilt was still heavy on the vampire, but Alex was happy to live with him and Tom, so maybe things were not as bad as Hal thought.

'What I don't get is why you did it. After everything.' Her whole body was facing the bed, but her words were direct towards Hal, and it took him by surprise.

'I would have thought that, after everything, my reasons would be obvious. Neither I nor Tom could watch someone die. We have been around death too much. Leo, Pearl, Annie, Eve.' He paused. 'You.' He bowed his head slightly, 'We can look after her.' Hal knew what else he wanted to say, but could not bring himself to it. It was something he was not ready to discuss with the freshly dead ghost in the room. He turned to face Alex just as she rent-a-ghosted out of the bedroom, and he sat back in his chair and looked at the brown leather watch on his wrist.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

'We can look after you. You can still be human.' His eyes were glazed slightly with tears, though they did not dare to fall.

Then the girl sat up with a jolt, and Hal raced to the bed; desperate to calm the young woman down.

Narrowed blue eyes focused on wide hazel ones, fear and panic taking over them both; until the girl cried out in pain.

'Ahhhh. What is wrong with me? Where the fuck am I? Who are you?' She was gripping onto her stomach while frantically looking around the dated room.

Hal placed a shaking hand out to the young woman, 'It's okay, what you are going through is manageable; and I can help you.'

She took in the pale figure in front of her, the nervousness in his voice, but darkness in his eyes. That is when she felt something rise to the surface, something inside her which was not there before; it felt like the darkness the man before her held in his eyes. And there was no stopping it coming to the surface.

Hal moved back and watch the evil take over for the briefest of moments, and then the blue eyes were back, this time angry and hot with tears. He could see that the girl had worked out what had happened, what he meant when he said he could help her. Yet, he also saw the hatred he had for what he was, already begin to stir in the eyes of the young woman.

'I am so sorry. We found you in a pretty bad way, and we needed to do something about it. My name is Hal, and I was the one who saved you.'

'Saved me? No. Saving someone is calling 999 when you see them in trouble. Not turning them into a fucking monster.' Suddenly a swift arm knocked Hal back, and there was a burst of movement as the woman fled the room. Hal got to his feet and chased after her, reaching the stairs as she left their house.

'Shit.'

'Didn't take it well then?'

Hal was shaking again, this time with anger at the flippant comment the ghost next to him had made. 'How about we make jokes after we have found her. How does that plan sound?'

'Hey, don't get all funny with me. You were the one who turned her into a mon...'

Hal turned to face Alex, still in the outfit she wore to their date. 'Say it. Go on; say how I made her into a monster. It is like no matter how much good I try and do someone is always there to remind me of how much of a fuck up I am.' He stormed to the door, grabbing his coat in the process.

'Hal.' Alex stood, dejected and guilty. Her words were harsh on the vampire, and he did not deserve them. But he did not turn around, just left, bumping into Tom as the young lad was walking through the door.

Tom had a puzzled look on his face, 'Did you mix up the white and brown sugar again. You know what he is like Alex.'

Alex stood, and looked vacant, and she simply shook her head. 'No, he has gone looking for her.'

'She ran away?!'

Alex nodded, 'Somewhere out there in Barry, is a newly recruited vampire, and its first meal.'


	3. Chapter 3

Two Steps Closer, One Step Back

The sun was simply an annoyance on her skin, it was rather bright in her eyes, but the temperature was not particularly warm. The wind blew slightly, and caused her brown hair to flow away from her face. Blue eyes soaked in the environment, and her skin savoured the chill Barry caused on her arms; though people were staring slightly at her ruined jeans and blue top. It must have been the dried stains that made parents ushered their children away from the woman. The second gust of wind brought the smell. The smell of blood. No one was bleeding, but it was as strong to her as perfume; and it made her mouth water. Then she felt hatred boil through her veins, this was not what she wanted when she moved to Wales.

She stood like a statue facing the park, watching the kids laugh and play; while the adults would keep their eyes on her. A crying child caught her attention, and the sight of a grazed knee erupted something inside of her; but a larger part of her fought to stay standing.

'My mum used to take me to a park like this when I was younger. I think she wanted me to hold onto my childhood as much as I could, keeping me young so that I could still see the good in life before my dad would slowly beat it out of me.' Tears were stinging against the wind and her face. 'It was a bittersweet day when my Nan had to come into school to tell me they had been in an accident. A lorry lost grip on the road during heavy rain fall, took out 5 cars; including my parents.' She wrapped her arms around her body, and jumped a little as a coat was placed over her shoulders.

'I were a baby when I got scratched, lost both ma' parents, but McNair raised me. He was a good man.' Tom stood next to the girl, but also faced the children playing in the park. 'I found ya. On my way back from the woods, you were just lyin' in an alleyway; you'd been stabbed. You barely had a pulse, so I needed to bring you back to Hal.' He shifted his foot on the grass, and kept his hands in his pockets, desperate for the woman to not notice the stake he had in his back pockets.

'So, should I be thanking you or shooting you with a silver bullet?' The woman scoffed, and tapped her nose, 'New found benefits of being a Vampire.' She shook her head with disbelief. 'This is crazy. Do you know that? I am a Vampire. What does that even mean?' Her voice was getting louder and hysterical.

'Well, it doesn't need to mean anything. You can still live a normal life. A human life.' Tom spoke his words with conviction, but he also knew that being a Vampire would not be easy; although he had faith in his friend.

'Maybe I should just...'

'What? Eat all these kids, their parents? You aint hurt anyone yet. And you aint gonna either. Not while I'm here. What's ya name?'

'Hmm, normally someone asks that first before turning them into a blood thirsty monster.'

'Normal don't work for us. I'm Tom.' He turned to face her this time, and his big brown eyes bore deep in the woman's heart. They held warmth and acceptance, something which she was not sure a Vampire should receive; especially from a Werewolf.

'Madison. What do I do Tom? How do I live like this?' Blue eyes pleaded, and Tom could see the girl's heart breaking.

'Well Maddie, you come back with us, and then we help you. We're family now, and so we look after you.' The innocence was simply music to Madison's ears, and she smiled at the young man.

'I can't promise I won't kill Hal when I see him.' Even thinking about the man made Madison angry, 'or that I will ever love the choice that you both made to do this to me.' Her voice turned darker and she had spotted the child with the grazed knee; she could literally taste the blood.

Tom held a hand on her shoulder, 'How about you live with Hal for a week, then you can decide to kill him or not. But if you do something stupid now, I can't be held responsible for hurting ya. I bet Hal feels terrible for what he had to do, but I made him do it. We didn't want more people to die.' His grip was tight; Tom did not want to have to use the stake he had.

Madison nodded slowly, and started to turn to walk away, eager to leave the park and go back inside somewhere. 'Let's go, don't want to be keeping Hal waiting do we?!' The sarcasm was heavy in her voice as she walked further away from the children playing, keeping in step with the Werewolf next to her; and despite everything that had happened-Madison felt safe.

* * *

Voices were raised as they reached the door to Honolulu Heights, both the very English sounds of Hal and the Scottish sounds of Alex; though Tom was hoping Madison would take well to the fact the Scottish woman in the house was actually a ghost. The sound of the front door still did not stop the pair from arguing, and Madison could feel the tension between them both as she stood in the living room watching them fight.

'How many times do I need to apologise?!'

'Let me think, how sorry should someone be for killing them and drinking their blood? I don't know Hal, until they feel the need to make a card for it I suppose; then you can just give me one of them.' Alex spoke with anger and fire; and Madison was struggling to keep up.

'Alex, you have no idea how hard it is for me to know that the only reason why your life has been cut short is because you met me. And I could not watch that happen again. Please. I need to help her. Help me find her.' He was pleading with the ghost in front of him; and Madison took this time to take in his form completely.

He wore a simple blue buttoned top, and jeans; with his brown hair cropped and face smooth. Hal was average height, and a muscular build; however the toil of being a Vampire for however long he had could be seen in the mask he wore in his hazel eyes. Madison had a sudden urge to take all the hurt away, but could not let go of the pain inside her own soul; if she still even had one. Alex was striking in her green dress and flawless make-up and hair; Madison suddenly felt underdressed in her bloody and ripped jeans.

With all the time spent watching the two argue in front of her, Madison did not realise that they had stopped talking and were looking at Tom and her. Blue eyes had already taking in the presence of the Werewolf, his dark hair and kind eyes; Madison felt strangely safe with the man stood next to her. Much safer with Tom than Hal currently, but even she knew it was early days. The hand on her shoulder caused Madison to jump out of her trance, and she was face to face with the man who created her.

'Let me show you how to control the bloodlust, how to keep living like a human.' The sincerity in Hal's eyes softened Madison ever so slightly, but the more she grew warmer to the situation; the more she felt the monster inside her. Then the disgust set in.

Self-hatred and anger made the words heavy, 'Show me how to control the bloodlust all you want, but know that I will never look at you or myself again as a human. You are shitting yourself if you think that by turning me into one of you, you earn more points. Humanity has no place for us. And for that, I hate you.'

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have been following, favouriting and to Funsoup for reviewing as well :) I hope it seems accurate to their personalities and situation...even if we aren't yet into the meat of the story!**

**Please continue to read etc! **

**Love to you all!**


End file.
